


Overwhelming

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: How many times have they done this? Countless by now, and yet Hubert still isn't able to look at Ferdinand in his - beautiful, stunning - face.





	Overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

How many times have they done this? Countless by now, and yet Hubert still isn't able to look at Ferdinand in his - beautiful, stunning - face.

He tried, he really did, but he can't handle it. It’s unfair how pretty Ferdinand is, and it's even worse when they lay together: his lidded eyes, his blushing cheeks, his hair and they way it moves... it's all too much for Hubert, and all he can allow himself is a quick glance here and there or else he would lose control immediately and he doesn't feel like he’s ready for that yet.

Understand him: the way he lived he must've always looked in control without letting any emotion betray his intentions. It's hard to let that go even as Ferdinand kisses the back of his neck, hands travelling across his body in a motion that almost feels like worship.

It should’ve been a night like any other, and in a way it is: they were simply taking an evening stroll through the castle, a way for Hubert to stretch his legs after spending the entire day working for Lady Edelgard.

They both knew there was a lingering feeling, a want that guided their movements as they retired for the night maybe in too much of a haste not to be suspicious to anyone who could see them, but they never cared about any external opinion so why should've they started to now?

They barely closed the door behind them that they were already kissing, Hubert pushing Ferdinand against the door, towering over him, trying to get a taste of him as much as he could; Ferdinand gave him everything he wanted, keeping him close with his hands on Hubert's shoulders to anchor himself because he didn't want to part, not yet at least.

Clothes were discarded, kisses got more heated, and they both knew they were approaching the point of no return.

They weren't going to look back.

Hubert can't even stifle a moan when he feels Ferdinand press inside him, his whole body shaking from the sensation of being split apart.

He wants to put some space between himself and the mattress – he needs air, badly – but Ferdinand is keeping him still with a hand on his back, slightly to the left where his shoulder blade is.

It's outright vulgar, his position; he feels so exposed, with his body pressed but with his lower back propped up in the air to facilitate Ferdinand's access. If their positions were reversed, Hubert would have wasted no time whispering how filthy Ferdinand looks – _like a whore_ – but only sweet nothings come out of Ferdinand’s lips, whispers meant for Hubert's ears and Hubert's ears only.

Somehow, this affects him more than any dirty talk could and Hubert shakes and presses back until Ferdinand completely bottoms out.

It's hard not to move, not with Hubert's warm heath all around him, but Ferdinand is a gentleman and he wants to give him some time.

Sometimes Hubert would appreciate some roughness, but he supposes this isn't something he could ask of Ferdinand, or at least he should ask explicitly for it; not that he would do that now: he is painfully aware that there is a time and place for everything.

This doesn't stop him however from rocking his hips against Ferdinand as much as he can, signalling him that the time to wait is over, that he's good to go.

He all but whimpers when Ferdinand pulls out almost all the way, only to snap his hips back, pressing his chest against Hubert and holding one of his hands with his, intertwining their fingers.

Hubert can see orange at the corner of his eyes; Ferdinand's hair always gets stuck everywhere, but Hubert can’t deny how much he likes it. For a moment he thinks about the way it looks when Ferdinand lays on his back, eyes closed and at the verge of tears from the pleasure, his and his only...

Another snap and the fantasy dies, replaced by the pleasure Ferdinand's giving him.

He moves against him until he feels Ferdinand's hands hovering over his hips, a feather light touch that brings a clear message: _don't_.

Ferdinand is always like this: he wants to be the one taking care of him, to give him his all. As much as Hubert appreciates it, he also wants to do his part.

He doesn't know what's gotten into him when he raises a hand.

\- Hold -.

Ferdinand stops immediately, and he's about to ask him if there's something wrong when suddenly Hubert turns around and pushes him on the mattress. Ferdinand has barely the time to gather his bearings, raising himself on his elbows, that Hubert's on his lap, one hand on the other’s cock driving it to his entrance.

He drinks in the ecstatic expression on Hubert’s face and he bites his lips at the view. Hubert looks so dirty and Ferdinand feels like he could easily come just with this; he feels ready to explode once he's completely seated inside.

Then Hubert begins to move.

All Ferdinand can do is to lay down completely on the mattress, loud moans coming out of him as Hubert slides up and down, up and down, without any intentions to stop.

His fingers dig in Hubert's sides as Ferdinand loses himself staring at the other, more precisely at his much exposed throat.

He makes a decision.

In a moment Ferdinand raises his back, his arms encircling entirely Hubert's waist, and he sinks his teeth where the shoulder meets the neck.

He doesn't think he's ever heard the shaky moan that comes out of Hubert's parted lips, and if Ferdinand didn't feel faint before, he definitely does now.

When Hubert's eyes snap open, he can't look away from Ferdinand; he has his complete and entire attention.

He's so pretty even in this disheveled state... actually, especially in this disheveled state.

It's overwhelming but Hubert keeps going, even as his legs begin to tremble, even as he feels at the brick of the orgasm.

\- C-close -, he barely manages to utter, and at that Ferdinand's hold on him gets even tighter.

\- Me too, my love, me too -, he replies, clearly out of breath, gently resting his forehead against Hubert's, eyes locked on the others as they stare at each other.

Being observed like this makes Hubert feel vulnerable, but there's something more: for once, there is no shame in it.

He knows Ferdinand's got him, that he won't use this for his advantage, that he can be genuine and still be safe.

The orgasm shakes him to the core as he mutters Ferdinand's name, spending himself on both of their chests. He arches his back, eyes on the ceiling in pure ecstasy, and seeing this is all it takes for Ferdinand to follow suit, chanting Hubert's name like a mantra, at least before he appropriates his lips.

Once the high of the orgasm is over, Hubert slumps against Ferdinand; he almost looks like he passed out, but Ferdinand can see that he's actually very much awake.

He's careful in the way he slides out of him, helping him rest on the mattress.

After giving him a small peck on his sweaty forehead, he lays down too, on Hubert's right. They still don't talk, but they're smiling at each other.

Then Hubert turns, propping himself up on one elbow, and tries to speak as he begins to brush off some strands of hair that have gotten stuck on Ferdinand's face.

\- That was intense -.

\- I'd say that's an understanding -, Ferdinand chuckles, - I've never seen you so... wanting. Not that I'm complaining of course -.

\- Yes, it took me by surprise as well -, the other admits. He doesn't know whether he should feel ashamed by how he acted or not, but since neither he nor Ferdinand seem to mind, why should he?

\- You were also finally looking at me -.

That felt like Ferdinand had just pinched Hubert's side. It hurts a bit.

\- It wasn't because... -.

\- Don't worry, I get it -, Ferdinand cuts him off, and now he looks cockier, - I _am_ overwhelmingly beautiful after all -.

Hubert snorts, the smirk on his face that betrays how endearing he finds this particular way Ferdinand acts.

\- You are incorrigible -, he says, continuing without even noticing it, at least not until it's too late, - You're lucky I love you -.

\- You do? -.

It's now that Hubert realizes what he actually said.

He knows he's beginning to blush and he hates it.

To be caught in such a way...

Oh well, he supposes there is no reason to hide anymore.

\- Yes, I cannot deny it -.

Admitting it out loud feels weird: on one hand, he _truly_ feels vulnerable now, but on the other, he feels so light, so free. Yes, he finally admitted it.

\- Hubert… -.

Ferdinand looks torn between speaking and – judging by the way he’s eyeing Hubert’s lips – kissing him, but in the end he presses their lips together. The passion from before has vanished and their kiss is slow, sweet.

\- _I love you too_ -.

Hubert doesn’t know what possesses him; maybe it’s the excess of mirth that this revelation brings him, but he begins to laugh, not his usual dark chuckle that he puts on to scare people, but a true one – although it’s still a bit unsettling.

It doesn’t take long however for Ferdinand to join him however, and they both laugh together, lying together side by side.


End file.
